1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device useful for attaching of one item of clothing to another item of clothing. It is especially useful in attaching protective gloves to the sleeves of protective garments.
2. Description of Related Art
One method of attaching protective gloves to the sleeves of protective garments involves the use of various rubber bands, a hose clip, and duct tape. Page 6 of the “NFPA 1994 Class 2 User's Guide for DuPont Tychem® Level A Chemical Suits” prepared by Lakeland Industries, Inc. of Decatur, Ala., discloses the very involved steps required to provide such a seal between the glove and the sleeve. Any device that makes the attaching and detaching of items of clothing easier and eliminates the need for rubber bands and duct tape is desirable.